Pokemon Highschool
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: Darkrai Dakuri was an antisocial with an unknown past who enrolled in the Academy of Origins. Fights, friends, enemies, and bonds await the teen as he progresses through the year.
1. New Kid

**Let's start this fic!**

.  
.

**Whoops…got a little ahead of myself there. My bad….**

**So to anyone who actually READS the author notes, I say hello to you. **

**This is my Pokémon Highschool story, now lots of other people have done this, but I want to, so I'm going to, plus I'm using legendaries, and they're human…sort of... so that's a twist. **

**So as I said in my Random Relations story, I don't know if I'm going to be accepting OC's or not, so be patient people. I don't want people breaking down my door, promising to send a badass vampire to kill, or threatening me by buying a piece of paper….yes, you know who you are.**

**Anyways, the main story will focus around six characters, those being Darkrai, Cresselia, Yvental, Xerneas, Girantina, and Arceus. The first two should be obvious (I love myself some LunarShipping ^_^), two middle is to welcome gen 6 (I LOVE Pokémon Y) and the last are for the sake of completion (Darkrai controlling Nightmares, Yvental bringing death, and Girantina being the keeper of the underworld. While the other side having pleasant dreams, life, and….god….). Now the other legendaries while make appearances, and some will have their own chapters, though the plot will move around these six, in the own perspectives and ways. I will work minor and semi-major roles for OC's if I decide to include them, which you will find out at the end of this chapter (These things take a while to write, and I'll probably decide by then). So you're going to have to actually READ what I write.**

**So to anyone who stuck around and read this (since I know there are some who don't), you know what to expect, thanks for reading this note, and….**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

"Darkrai…Darkrai! Wake up already!"

The Pitch Black Pokémon slowly opened his eyes. Though one was covered with his snowy white hair, leaving the other to see a a young girl with black hair with red streaks at the bangs and shiny blue eyes sitting on his chest. She wore a black tank top with a dark red skirt; she also had red gloves and a small wristband that said "Illusion" on it. She stared at him, grinning like a sly fox.

"Zorua, could you get off of me?" Darkrai asked. "Only if you give me a kiss on the cheek." Zorua grinned, as she found great joy in teasing Darkrai. "You're my sister, not my girlfriend." Darkrai rolled his eyes. "You can't get one anyways, so I'm the best you got." Zorua snickered, causing her brother to flick her ear. "Alright, alright…I'll get off of you." She grumbled, sliding off Darkrai's chest and landing face-first onto the floor, and then getting up like nothing happened.

Darkrai sighed in frustration as he got out of his bed, wondering how his sister had so much energy and happiness all of the time. He looked at the 8-year old girl, smiling softly. As long as she is happy, she wouldn't be distracted with all the thoughts that clouded Darkrai's mind. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, to awaken his pale face with cold water. His right eye, an icy blue one at that, shot open, while the other remained hidden behind his white hair.

He craned his neck, seeing the multiple scars and burn marks that dotted the area. He sighed as brushed his teeth, having the same cold expression as always.

"Did you have your breakfast already?" Darkrai asked his sister as he walked downstairs. He wore a white T-shirt under a black jacket, dark jeans, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck, hiding the scars. "Yup! And I made you some toast as well!" She yipped, handing him a piece of toast. Darkrai smiled and took it from her small hands "You ready for your first day of 3rd grade?" He asked as he munched on the bread. Zorua nodded "Are you ready for your new high school?" She asked back. Darkrai truly wasn't ready, but he wasn't about to tell his little sister that and worry her. "Highschool's nothing compared to what you put me though." He chuckled, ruffling up his sister's hair, much to her demise.

The duo walked out the door as the elementary school bus arrived. "Remember, I'll pick you up after school, wait for me at the front gate, and don't run off with any strangers." Darkrai explained. "Yes I know…" Zorua rolled her eyes as she boarded the bus, waving goodbye to her brother as it drove by.

"Now to get to my school." He whispered as he joined his hands and closed his eyes in order to calm himself. His eyes shot open, as his body became a bit more transparent and a lot lighter. He grinned and dashed to school, traveling 3 times as fast as he would in a solid form.

The bell rang at the Academy of Origins, and Darkrai had just made it to the front gate. "Should have….kept…my pokemorph form… a bit longer…" He panted, wiping the sweat off his face. Some of it stayed in his eye, clouding his vision, he ignored it and continued pressing onward, until he ran into something…or someone, and then falling to the ground.

"Ow…hey, are you alright?"

Darkrai rubbed his right eye, trying to remove the sweat but only making it worse. "Who…who are you?" He asked trying to see the person in front of him. "Well you can't see me because you have your hair in your eye." The voice, now recognized as a feminine one, said. Darkrai noticed a small petite hand reaching for the clump of hair covering his left eye, he immediately slapped it away "Don't…."

"Well sorry, I didn't know it was personal." The voice said handing Darkrai a napkin. "Here, use that to wipe your eye." Darkrai did as he was told, and then was granted his vision back. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Darkrai looked at the owner of the voice. It was a girl, which would suit the feminine voice. She had blue eyes and wore a pink spaghetti strap dress with a blue skirt on top with a yellow shawl, but what was most noticeable was her hair. It was so blonde that it reflected the sunlight the same way the moon does. It reached all the way to her back, and flowed like a river of gold. Darkrai was truly mesmerized by this spectacle of beauty, though he kept it to himself.

"Hey, you okay?" The girl asked, waving her hand in front of Darkrai's face, snapping him out of his daze. "Yah, I'm fine." He said as he got up. "Oh good, I thought I had injured you." The girl smiled. "No, you're alright." He said picking up all of his stuff. "I'm Cresselia." She said in a joyous tune. "I'm Darkrai." The pitch black Pokémon replied, as he started to walk away.

"Wait up, what class are you in?" Cresselia asked catching up with him. Darkrai looked at the girl for a moment; they had just met, and only know each other's names, why was she trying to make a conversation? "I'm in 3-A." He said, which caused the girl to smile widely. "Me too! Looks like we'll be classmates." She said enthusiastically, surprisingly, Darkrai smiled back.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new here?" Cresselia asked, evaluating her classmate from head-to-toe. "Yah, I am." He replied. "You're not much of a talker, aren't you?" Cresselia asked. Darkrai simply shrugged, "I don't have much to say." He replied. "Well how are you going to make friends if you aren't social?" The lunar Pokémon asked. "I highly doubt I'll even need them." Darkrai replied honestly, Cresselia's mouth dropped in shock.

"Everyone needs friends!"

"You seem to really care about them, don't you?"

"Yup, if you want, I'll be your friend."

"Do whatever you want Cresselia, I wouldn't stop you." Darkrai explained as he entered the classroom, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, so the class was like a zoo. Darkrai rolled his eyes and was going to sit in the back corner, but was halted by Cresselia. "What are you doing sitting in the back row?" She asked. "I like it back there." He responded. "Well I'm not going to let you do that, how are you going to be social then?" Cresselia asked.

"Who said I wanted to be social? I'm fine with the way I am." Darkrai explained, walking to the back corner. "Well I'm not, come here you." Cresselia said dragging the dark type and plopping him in chair next to her. "See, much better." The lunar Pokémon smiled. "I hardly find this any better." Darkrai sighed, covering his head with his arms. "You just need to open up." Cresselia nudged him. "Stop, I don't need this." He murmured as he got back up. "Hey, where are you going?" Cresselia asked. "To the back seat, now leave me alone." He grumbled, taking a seat in the back corner. Cresselia was going to do something, but was stopped when the professor walked in.

"Hello class, and welcome to the 10th grade. Now before we start, there are some new transfer students here with us, would you kindly introduce yourselves?"

**And that concludes the first opening chapter. NOTE: NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S, YOU NEVER SAW ANYTHING**


	2. Encounters

**Second chapter of Pokémon Highschool…yay…**

**I don't have any to say right now, so let's just move on.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

"Would the students please step forward?" The teacher asked in a tone that seems patient yet demanding. He wore dark purple jeans, which were contrasted by a lighter purple lab-coat of sorts. His hair was also purple, and combed down except for two 'horns' that stuck out.

The teacher seemed to eye Darkrai, and seeing no other option, the pitch black Pokémon sighed and walked up to the classroom, facing everyone. "Greetings everyone, my name is Darkrai Dakuri. I transferred here from New Moon." He said as he went back to his seat, ignoring the puzzled looks he got from his fellow classmates.

The teacher seemed unfazed by Darkrai's introduction. "Alright, where are the other students?" He asked.

"I'd be one of them, sir." A voice called out.

The students turned to the source of the voice, who had just entered the classroom. He had tannish skin and grey hair, with cyan eyes that seem like they would flash at any given moment. He wore a red vest over a black shirt, so only the sleeves stuck out. He also wore red jeans that were black around the waist. Also, like Darkrai, the student had a scarf wrapped around his neck, except his was light grey.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yveltal Iberutaru, and I hope we don't run into any problems." He smiled. "Alright, take a seat somewhere." The teacher instructed. Yveltal nodded and took a spot right next to Darkrai. "Alright, then, where's the final student?" The teacher asked.

"That's me, I was going to introduce myself, but then Yveltal walked in and I decided to wait." A student called out. She has long flowing blonde hair with rainbow highlights, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore what resembled a blue corset and black leggings with blade like plates around the waist. Yveltal's jaw dropped when he saw her, but managed to keep it to himself.

"Hello everyone, my name is Xerneas Zerneasu; I hope we all become friends." She bowed and took her seat, right next to Cresselia.

"Well now that the new students have been introduced, I believe it's my turn to introduce myself. I'm Professor Mewtwo; I will be your homeroom teacher, as well as your battle instructor." The teacher explained. "Now without further ado, let us begin class."

* * *

Darkrai sat though the class, listening to the teacher instruct the class about different battle techniques, and how to deal with certain types. After about an hour the bell rang and class was dismissed. Darkrai was about to leave, when he felt someone grab his cold hands. He turned around to see the same long haired beauty (who he found sort of annoying) holding his and Yveltal's hands as if they were children. "Wait, you guys can't leave yet, you haven't met the class president." She explained.

"This is important why?" Darkrai asked. "Yah, I don't know why we have to see her." Yveltal added. "Well she's really helpful at times, is always on top of things, and she's my best friend." Cresselia chirped. Darkrai sweatdropped, thinking that was another trick to expand his social circle, but he went along with it nonetheless.

"Arcey! I brought the two other guys!" Cresselia announced as she dragged the other two along with her. Cresselia's friend seemed to have a thing for white, since that was the color of her hair, and most of her attire. Though there were other noticeable features. Her eyes were like golden orbs, gleaming with life, but had a small dull tint, showing the impact of reality had affected her. He hair was long, reaching to her mid-back, and was held into a ponytail by a black band. Her clothing revolved around the color white as well. She wore a white kimono like dress, with a black sash around the middle and decorated in a gold outlines. "Cresselia, I had told you not to call me that." The girl sighed, before turning to the three new students. "Hello to you three, I am Arceus Ruesa. I am the class and student body president. If you ever have any problems, don't hesitate to come next to me." The girl explained quite formally. "I'll keep that in mind." Darkrai stated as he walked out for the next class.

"Odd guy."

* * *

The rest of the classes went relatively similar to his first class, so he simply sat through and learned all the way till lunch.

Darkrai sat down in an empty table in the corner, quietly eating a sandwich. "Hey, you mind if I sit here?" Darkrai looked up to Yveltal holding a tray a food. He stared at the other new student with his icy blue eye, as if staring into his soul and evaluating him from within. "Sure."

Yveltal grinned at sat down "So, you're from New Moon? How was it over there?" He asked as he bit into an orange, sucking all the juice out, leaving it looking dry and lifeless. "New Moon's a quiet place, so this isn't much of a change, but this school will take some getting used to." Darkrai explained as he continued his meal. "Well that's…great." Yveltal's voice became dazed towards the end, as he appeared to be staring at something. Darkrai turned around to see that Yveltal had been staring at Xerneas, who was having a conversation with Cresselia and Arceus.

"You interested in that girl?" Darkrai asked. "She's…wow…"Yveltal drooled. "Oh for the love of…" Darkrai murmured as he turned back.

"They're coming this way."

"Wait, if they're coming here…that means…"

"Darkie!"

"Crap…"

Darkrai turned around to see the trio, led by the hyperactive blonde. "Mind if we sit with you?" Cresselia asked. "Of course you can!" Yveltal blurted out, disregarding Darkrai's opinion. "Thanks!" Cresselia beamed as she sat down next to Darkrai, Xerneas sat down next to Yveltal, and Arceus in between the two girls. "So boys, how are you enjoying Academy of Origins?" Arceus asked. "Pretty good school, education system seems to be in order." Darkrai commented as he finished his meal. "It's a pretty fun school, I like it." Yveltal grinned as he sucked the juice out of another orange before turning to Xerneas. "So…Xerneas, where are you from?" Yveltal asked. "Geosenge, I moved here a couple of months ago." Xerneas said. "Me too! Too bad we didn't run into each other." Yveltal grinned. "I guess, well we've met now, so that's a start." Xerneas smiled. Yveltal blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Darkrai sighed and got up, walking away without another word.

* * *

Darkrai sat under the shade of a tree, staring up. "It was uncanny of me to just abscond like that…but there's only so much of that I can take…" He muttered to himself. He had never been close to many people; his sister was one of the few. "Well, Yveltal doesn't seem too bad, and as annoying as Cresselia is, her heart is in the right place." He said to himself as he got back up. As he got up, a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Umm excuse me? Have you seen my friend Darkrai?"

"Darkrai…where have heard that name before…I remember…that anti-social from Alamos?"

"That dork is here? Oh this is going to be fun…Where is he?"

Darkrai walked over to the noise. "Who wants to know?"

Two people turned around, nearly shocking Darkrai when he saw them. "Y-you…"

The two figures grinned "Hello Darkrai…it's been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun...Cliffhanger!**

**So, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know I am.**

**So about the OC's...I realized...that's it not the best idea...I'm sorry if you hate me. I regretted it, but someone made a valid point. But I might use it for minor things (Owner of a shop, a bullies lackeys, a teacher, etc.). Once again I'm sorry, but tests are over the horizon, so I need to prepare.**

**Look forward to the next chapter, and don't break my doors, I had to repair my old ones.**


	3. An Old Foe

**Well since you guys wanted the new chapter SO badly, I decided to break out of my schedule and work on this, you better be appreciative.**

* * *

"Dialga and Palkia…" Darkrai growled.

"Did you miss us?" Dialga asked. with a sly grin. He had blue hair and pale skin. He dressed in blue, except for grey lines that lined his pants and shirt, as well in the center of his shirt, which were in the shape of a diamond.

Darkrai growled and gripped his fists, which were cloaked in dark energy.

"Oh? Is Darkrai getting angry?" Palkia mocked. She was dressed in pink, as was her long hair. She wore a pink blouse with small pearls around the shoulder and a matching pink skirt, pretty cute for a mean girl.

Darkrai kept his composure, but he couldn't hold back his dark aura, just looking at them infuriated him. "What do you want?" He growled. "We just wanted to say hi, that's all." Palkia said as she walked over to the Pitch Black Pokémon. She circled him, evaluating the boy from head to toe. "So, are you still a feeble weak boy like when you were a kid?" Palkia smirked, causing Darkrai to grip his fists even tighter, his body glowed an eerie black.

* * *

"That's not very nice you two, you shouldn't pick on Darkrai like that." Cresselia said stepping in between the two. "Oh? You're going to have your girlfriend protect you?" Palkia sneered. "W-we're not dating…" Cresselia blushed. Dialga smirked and walked up to the three of them. "We know, this guy is too much of a nerd to have a girlfriend." He laughed and roughly poked Darkrai in the chest.

"Stop it." Darkrai growled. "And what are you going to do? Cry to your grandma like when you were a child?" Dialga laughed and pushed Darkrai, who stumbled to maintain his balance. "If you do that one more time…" Dialga still didn't care, and lifted his leg and kicked Darkrai down.

"You…" He said in an emotionless tone as he got up.

"What are you going to do? Tell on us?" Dialga smirked.

"I'm going to kill you two…"

"What?"

As if a demon deep within the Pitch Black Pokémon had snapped, Darkrai let out a strong roar. He removed the clump of hair covering his left eye, revealing that it was a demonic red. His legs became thin and wispy, and the back seemed to be roaring, like a fire. His hands turned into claws, and his white hair becoming billowing. On top of that, his entire body was cloaked in a dark aura and his shadow grew longer and loomed over him.

Dialga and Palkia stared in shock, before grinning as well. "At least this fight is a bit fairer." Dialga said as he changed into his Pokemorph form. Large grey fin-like protrusions grew from his back. His hair spike backward, he wore a grey visor-less helmet, and a blue gem surrounded by a grey metal plate appeared on his chest.

"It's still two-to-one, you don't stand a chance." Palkia smirked as she changed into her Pokemorph form. She had purple armor, as well as a roman helmet.

"I wouldn't say that."

Just then, Yveltal walked in his Pokemorph form. He had grown a bit taller and stronger, and his hair had been spiked into two horns. Though the biggest change would be the huge claw like arms that were now attached to his body. Two came out of his back, right below his shoulder, functioning as wings, as well as right below his neck, extending backwards like a tail. The top of the wings were a pitch black, with a dark red underneath.

"Sweet morph form dude." Yveltal grinned as he stuck out his clawed arm at Darkrai, and the Pitch Black Pokémon fist bumped it. "You take the blue guy, I'll get the girl." The Pokémon grinned as he dashed after Palkia leaving the other for Darkrai.

* * *

"Why'd you even join this fight anyways?" Palkia asked as she side stepped the Dark Pulses that were coming from Yveltal's claw-arms and then retaliated with a large blast of water. "It looked like fun." Yveltal grinned and took into the sky, dodging the Hydro Pump. "Plus Darkrai's a cool dude, so I don't like you picking on him. So eat this! Dragon Rush!" Yvental's body was cloaked in a blue aura, and he roared loudly, rushing at Palkia, and doing a considerable amount of damage to her.

"This was our business, you shouldn't interfere." She said as she shot an icy blue beam from her mouth, damaging Yveltal and incasing his wings in frigid ice. "Well I've been acquainted with that anti-social for only a little while, and he was calm as a meadow, so you and your boyfriend should stop angering him." The Destruction Pokémon said as he swung his arms, which were now black, in an attempt to Sucker Punch her. Palkia blushed "He's not my boyfriend! Dragon Claw!" She yelled as her hands were cloaked in a blue glow, and then started slashing at Yveltal, who retaliated with his Sucker Punches. "Oh really? You guys seem pretty close."

"Shut up!" She kept on slashing at him, which caused him to constantly back up.

* * *

Dialga dodged Darkrai's Dark Pulse, and fire multiple rocks at him. Darkrai destroyed the Power Gem with a ghostly wind. "I've had enough of your nonsense, time for you to pay!" Darkrai yelled as his claws turned a ghostly purple. "With a Shadow Claw in my left and right hands, I use my special…Slicing Shadow Barrage!" He said as he let loose a series of Shadow Claws at Dialga, who blocked them with his arms. "You may be stronger now, but not strong enough! Metal Burst!" Dialga's arms glowed until they exploded in a flash of light, temporarily blinding Darkrai.

The Temporal Pokémon let loose a ball of blue energy at Darkrai, heavily damaging him and knocking him back. "Why?! What use did you have in bullying me?!" Darkrai raised his claws and formed a light brown orb in his hand and hurled it at Dialga, who fired another blue ball of energy to counter it. "Shut up! You started this!" Dialga yelled and stomped the floor multiple rocks of varying sizes shot out of the ground and were sent towards Darkrai, who destroyed them with another ghostly wind. "How is this my fault?" Darkrai asked as he stepped backwards. "Don't be an idiot! You remember! Flash Cannon!" Dialga gathered light energy in his diamond chest, and fired a beam at Darkrai, who retaliated with another Dark Pulse. The two attacks countered each other and caused an explosion, which both fighters had to abscond to avoid.

* * *

Yveltal and Darkrai met up again. "Damn, they're as strong as us; we'll have to combine our forces if we want to have a chance at winning." Yveltal explained. "Alright then." Darkrai said as they both started charging dark energy in their hands. "Oh no you don't!" Dialga and Palkia said in unison as they charged a dark blue beam in their mouths.

"Double Dark Pulse!"

"Double Dragon Breath!"

The attacks collided and cancelled each other out. They tried again and again, but with the same result. "We're going to need to use a stronger attack." Yveltal said. "Lend me some of your power, I've been working on a new attack, but I don't have the hang of it yet." Darkrai explained. The Destruction Pokémon placed his claw on Darkrai's shoulder, transferring part of his power to his partner. "Now use your most powerful attack." The Pitch Black Pokémon explained, Yveltal nodded and the two faced their opponents.

"With my Oblivion Wing…"

"…and my Dark Void…"

"…we use our combined powers to form…"

"…Draining Nightmare!"

Yveltal shot a crimson beam from his wings, and Darkrai shot a black orb which swarmed around it.

Dialga and Palkia braced for impact…

…but the attack never hit.

They opened their eyes to see a black swirling orb, which probably swallowed the attack. A figure stepped out of the orb. His face was covered by a gold face plate, with the visor being black, so you couldn't see his eyes. His hair was bright gold, which faded into grey at the tips. He wore a dark grey shirt with alternating red and black stripes in the center as well as six golden crescents on his sides, 3 on both. He wore black jeans with dark boots that were golden at the tips. Finally, his most noticeable feature, six long tendrils that shot out from his back, three on his left and three on his right.

"G-Giratina…" Dialga and Palkia gulped.

"You four…" He growled at grabbed the four of them with his tendrils and pulled them into his orb.

* * *

Instead of being thrown into an alien dimension like Darkrai had expected, the four of them were in an office, staring at a chair, with Giratina leaning against the wall. Darkrai deduced that he must have been in his Pokemorph form before, because his tendrils and face plate were gone, revealing that he had reddish brown eyes.

A person turned around from the chair, he wore a black shirt that seemed to be layered in hexagon form, similar to a honeycomb. His hair and pants her black, with the former being spikey. He had a pair of red visors on his forehead, his green eyes glaring at the four.

"You four have destroyed the school's environment with your reckless fighting! You are all expelled!"

They all gasped.

"Just hang on a minute principle, I have a different plan."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Are they going to be expelled? Who is Giratina? And who's going to save them? I am so evil! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* Dammit…thought I could pull it off.**

**Anyways, here you guys go…the next chapter. Now be satisfied with this, I have a Mob Matcher Truth or Dare and Total Drama Pokémon Island REWRITTEN chapter to write, so sit tight and shut your mouths while I work on that. Plus…I wanna watch anime.**

**Anyways, you guys are still awesome, thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing my story. I'll see you in the next chapter, when I decide to post it. **

**Also forgive me if the action scene sucked, I'm not that good at it. **


	4. Home Visit

**Another cliffhanger! Man I'm getting good at this.**

**I'm getting a lot of good feedback from this, so that's a reason to continue this story. Now to answer your questions and thoughts with my latest chapter.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

"But professor Mewtwo…" The principal started. "Now look here Zygrade, we both know that you can fix the environment with your powers." Mewtwo said, causing the principal to flush with anger. "Now why don't you let me handle this?" The professor asked. Even though Zygrade was the principal, he was still frightened of Mewtwo; a lot of people were in actuality. "O-ok…" He muttered. The five of them, plus Giratina, then left the office.

* * *

"I know we screwed up, but thanks for saving our butts Mewtwo." Yveltal said. Mewtwo turned to the four and half smiled. "While there will be consequences to your actions, you can thank this lady right here for coming and informing me." Mewtwo said as he pointed to a certain blonde haired girl that Darkrai had known for a little while.

"Cresselia?" Darkrai asked in confusion.

The girl nodded as she stood up. "Well I felt that this fight was sort of my fault, so I went and got Professor Mewtwo while you were fighting." Cresselia replied. Darkrai felt a bit guilty, she could've been waiting for who knows how long just for their sake. Xerneas and Arceus were also there, Arceus was probably here because she was the class president and Xerneas because her friends were here.

Darkrai let out a slight chuckle "Thanks for the save, I owe you one." He replied. Cresselia let a small giggle "I'll keep that in mind."

The professor cleared his throat loudly, and everyone turned to him. "As I said, there are going to be consequences. Normally, roughhousing would get you suspended or expelled, but I managed to catch a glimpse of your fight, and I have to say, I'm impressed. You seemed to work together well in pairs." Mewtwo said. "So I'd like to offer a deal, our school competes in the Pokedome Battlers Club, or PBC for short, but we've never done very well, probably because our principal cares more about our school's environment than actually succeeding." Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"So my deal is, you join the PBC and if we win, you're not expelled."

"No deal."

Everyone turned to Darkrai who kept his head down. "What happened out there was a mistake, a mistake I don't want to make again. Next time I might not be able to keep it all in." He said as he started walking out, passing Mewtwo.

"So you'd rather get expelled? I don't think this would be good for your sister." Mewtwo murmured.

Darkrai gasped and looked at the professor, who simply put his finger on his own lips.

"So what's your answer?" He took his eyes off the Pitch Black Pokémon and turned to everyone else.

"I'm in." Yveltal grinned.

"It beats being expelled." Dialga and Palkia said in unison.

Mewtwo looked at Darkrai, "Well Darkrai, what's your answer?"

"Alright, I'll do it." The boy sighed in defeat. Mewtwo smiled, "That's good to hear." And as he said that, the bell had rung. "Well looks like your fight took up the remainder of class time; you're all free to leave." Mewtwo said, Giratina smirked and walked away before anyone could say anything else, disappearing into the wall.

Cresselia and the other girls sighed in relief. "So Darkrai do you want to walk…"

She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

"…home together?"

* * *

Darkrai growled in frustration as he walked down the narrow sidewalk. _"How the hell did Mewtwo know about that?!" _He thought to himself as he walked down the road, stopping near a building. He stared up at the sign that read _Uxie Selfe Elementary_, which was his sister's school.

He looked around for his sister, but couldn't find her. "I told her to wait by the front gate…did she forget?" He sighed. Suddenly, he felt something tackle and clutch his back, catching him by surprise. He craned his neck and saw his sister, grinning at him while holding onto his back. "You scream like a girl Darkrai." Zorua giggled. "That was not a scream, that was an exclamation of surprise." Darkrai rolled his eyes as he started to walk home, not caring that his sister was still on his back.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Darkrai asked as he walked down the street. "It was fun, the teachers were nice, and I made a new friend, can she come over?" Zorua asked.

"Absolutely…not"

"But whhhyyy?" Zorua whined, pounding on Darkrai's back. He tried to ignore the pain his sore muscles were giving off in order to not frighten her; he was surprised she hadn't already noticed it.

"You know our home situation; we'd get in trouble if people found out." Darkrai explained. "But I told her and she was okay with it." Zorua explained. "You what?!" He yelled, setting her on the sidewalk. "She promised not to tell anyone…" Zorua said, keeping her head down. "You never can be too sure."

"I'm sorry Darkrai…"

Darkrai sighed; he didn't want to seem like the bad guy. "Alright she can come over." Zorua smiled widely and hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you Darkrai! I love you!" She squealed. A smile crept onto his face. "I already told her that she could come over though, I just had to convince you."

The smile quickly faded.

"You're the bane of my existence, you know that?"

"I don't know what that means, but thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, Zorua."

"Oh…"

The Pitch Black Pokémon let out a chuckle, and picked up his sister, placing her on his shoulders. "Let's go home already."

* * *

As soon as the siblings arrived home, they each went to their respective rooms. The older to relax, and the younger to watch her anime. _"It's not cartoon's…it's anime...Baka!"_ She had said to him when he asked about it.

He stared into space for a good 20 minutes, his mind blank of everything, until a knock was heard at the door. Figuring it was Zorua's friend, Darkrai went to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw a girl completely clad in pink, except her sky blue eyes and yellow sandals. Other than that, with her short pink hair, light pink T-shirt, and dark pink skirt, she was obviously a fan of that color.

"So, you must be Zorua's friend?" Darkrai asked. "Yup! I'm Mew!" The girl nodded in a cheerful voice. As Mew's voice echoed in the house, Zorua came running it. "Mew-Mew!" The Dark type squealed. "Rua-Rua!" Mew hugged her friend tightly, as both girls squealed loudly and jumped up and down.

"Keep it down Mew, you're going to startle to whole neighborhood."

"Sorry…"

Darkrai turned around to see a familiar sight. "Mewtwo?"

The teacher smirked and waved. "Yo."

Darkrai looked at him oddly. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Well isn't it obvious? I'm here to drop this little girl." Darkrai gazed at his battle instructor for a moment, despite the color preferences; the two did look alike, unlike him and Zorua. "I'm pretty surprised to find out that her best friend's brother is my student." Mewtwo shrugged. "May I come in?"

Darkrai nodded, and invited his teacher in. He actually seemed pretty relaxed, not what Darkrai expected the average teacher to act like. The two girls went off to play together, leaving the two guys to themselves. Darkrai felt pretty awkward, seeing that he never had company over, but he saw this as a good time to ask the question that had been bugging him for a while. "So, how did you know?" He asked. "Know what?"` Mewtwo smirked.

"Don't play with me, how did you know about our living condition?"

"Well that was easy, when you and your 'mother' came to register you in school, I could tell something was up. I dug around a bit and I found out your secret, that you and your sister have been living alone for the past 2 years, with no adult supervision." Mewtwo explained. "I must admit, your sister is really good at imitating people, she should become an actor."

"She plans on it." Darkrai said, he didn't mention that she often 'transformed' into anime characters to bug and tease him. "So…why haven't you told anyone?" The Pitch Black Pokémon asked.

"Well, despite you walking in the classroom and being a pessimistic bundle of darkness, you seemed healthy, so I kept my mouth shut, so you wouldn't be separated from your sister." Mewtwo explained, chuckling slightly. "She must be a handful, am I right?" The psychic Pokémon asked. Darkrai smirked and nodded.

"Mew's the only family I have left, so I know how you feel." Mewtwo murmured. "Is she your younger sister or your daughter, or what?" Darkrai asked.

"I'm her uncle, my sister passed away a long time ago and I got custody of her, I've raised her as my own ever since." He explained. Darkrai turned his head away, not knowing if his question was personal or not. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's quite alright, Darkrai. I try to take care of her as if I was her father, despite never being married, although she tries to get me a girlfriend a lot." Mewtwo chuckled. "Don't I know the feeling?" Darkrai laughed a bit. "So what's the deal with you and Zorua? You two don't look alike." Mewtwo asked. The boy's face fell slightly. "We're not related…it's a complicated story, just don't tell her, she's forgotten the past and I want to keep it that way." Darkrai murmured.

"My lips are sealed, and I won't press you into telling me the full story, I can see that it's personal thing."

"Thanks."

* * *

Another question surfaced in Darkrai's mind. "Why did you want us as fighters anyways? Doesn't the school have tons of ready fighters?" He asked. Mewtwo shook his head. "A lot of our students are quite frail, not many are into battling. Our school hardly even participates, and when we do, we always lose the first round. As a battle instructor, that doesn't look to good on me." Mewtwo sighed. "But since you're a pacifist, this might be difficult when we need to participate in a 5-on-5 battle."

"I'm not a pacifist…it's almost the opposite."

Mewtwo looked up at his student. "Then why were you so against it before?"

"I'm a nightmare when I lose control of myself, it happened once before, I don't want it to happen again."

"I see…but you're still going to fight, right?"

"I guess so…I'll learn how to control myself."

"That's good to hear."

"Quick question, who's that Giratina dude?"

"He's the only member of the PBC in our school, he never actually goes to class, and he's hidden his background decently well, the only reason he's still in the school is because of his excellent fighting ability. We still lose, but at least not everyone is a coward, I have him act as a security guard and with his unique ability of dimension crossing, he gets the job done." Mewtwo explained.

"Your power expands past a battle instructor, doesn't it?" Darkrai chuckled. "I can be very…influential." Mewtwo smirked.

* * *

The two had been chatting for a while, and it had been getting late.

"Well, I do believe it is time for us to leave…Mew! It's time to go!" Mewtwo called out. Both girls came running to the living room. "But otosan…I want to stay over…" Mew pleaded. Mewtwo was confused, but Darkrai filled him in, explaining the 'anime term' to his teacher. "Now Mew…it'd be rude to impose on them." Mewtwo said. "Please? Pretty please?" Mew begged, with puppy dog eyes. Mewtwo looked at Darkrai for an answer. "It won't be a problem, I'll make sure she's fed, bathed, and asleep before 11." Darkrai said. Mewtwo smiled, "Thank you, I'm a bit behind on my paperwork, and this'll give me time to catch up on it, you'd make a good parent."

"I've been taking care of this little one for 2 years; I've got experience under my belt." He chuckled as he tussled Zorua's hair. "My thanks; I'll see you tomorrow in school." Mewtwo nodded and left.

"My otosan is your teacher?" Mew asked, Darkrai nodded in response. "So are you the boy who got in that fi-" Darkrai ushered them back to the room before she could finish her sentence.

"Maybe I made a mistake…"

* * *

The two girls were playing and watching anime for a while, until Darkrai made them eat, bathe, and go to bed, as he said he would. Surprisingly, they did what he said. So he got them to sleep pretty easily.

The teenager jumped into his bed, exhausted from the day's events. His heart was heavy, and he knew perfectly why.

"Alicia…I'm sorry….but I'm going to have to break the promise…"

* * *

**Fourth chapter...completed.**

**So now there's some development between Darkrai and Mewtwo. Also, you know that Darkrai lives alone with Zorua, and what happened in Darkrai's past that made him against fighting?**

**You'll have to find out in the future.**

**Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**

**I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
